


Humanity

by KathyPrior42



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Humanity

Locked in an endless circle of light and darkness

Yin and yang

Natural diversity against man-made constructions

The circle exists, no clear beginning nor ending

A cycle near impossible to escape from  
It exists

In the physical forms of buildings and steel eating at nature and living things

In mental form, illusionary labels suffocating identities

Messing with emotions, feeling what has never been felt before

A random spread of energy

Manifesting in different forms

All parts of one whole, going unique ways

Until they all return to the dark source


End file.
